


Spur of the Moment

by doitall, kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Out in a relaxing trip, Kyungsoo doesn’t expect to see a guy getting a slap from a girl. The moment he gives him his handkerchief for his bleeding lip, he doesn’t expect to enjoy every single second he spends with the guy during this trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1232377/
> 
> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #45)
> 
> Author’s Note: Hope dear prompter will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you so much to the mods for every help! And special thanks to beta T for editing and the title suggestion! ^^
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Rimming

Getting out of his prison-like job is so satisfying. Kyungsoo can’t help but to regret why he hasn’t done this for such a long time. He should have thrown that fruit pie onto his ex-boss’ face right at the moment he got the first harassment. Now that he has done the exact same thing, complete with his apron, onto the face of the dumbfounded old man, he feels free.  
  
“This is how freedom feels, huh.”  
  
Packing up a luggage and bringing at least three of his credit cards, Kyungsoo finds himself seated on the first class flight to Japan. It has been a while since the last time he has spoiled himself like this. Ever since he started working under that fucking old man who loved to touch and feel up his ass (he knows his ass is glorious, thank you very much), Kyungsoo has never found the time to enjoy any luxury for himself. It’s always him, the flour and the oven.  
  
He is not poor. No. Please (cue of Kyungsoo rolling his eyes). He is just... modest. Bleh. No. His parents are just too strict for their own good - telling him that he needs to make his own money if he wants to buy all those expensive anime action figures.  
  
The stewardess offers him a glass of champagne and Kyungsoo grins. _Why not enjoy himself to the fullest?_ It’s not like he has anything to regret back at home (save for if his ex-boss is planning to put a lawsuit towards him for ruining his face, but really, he should be thankful that he threw just that fruit pie. He almost slams the door to his face just like what Spongebob did to Squidward). He also doesn’t have anyone waiting for him back home, except for Baekhyun who is planning his wedding and asking (forcing) Kyungsoo to be his best man.  
  
Kyungsoo... is miserably single. He has been single for quite a long time.  
  
His last boyfriend was a dick. No, no, he was not a dick. He had no dick. Kyungsoo shudders in horror at the image of that puny little dick. No fucking way it could pleasure him.  
  
The previous boyfriend was too... what he can say, too caught up in dolling himself. Yeah, sure, it’s nice to have such an idol-like boyfriend. Kyungsoo can stare at his face all the time and wonder how he manages to keep his skin that flawless. BUT. There is still a ‘but’. That man dolled himself way too much. He didn’t want to be in any activity that would make his CC cream melt or whatever it was. He was too much of a pussy so Kyungsoo broke it off with him. He can still remember that male crying his eyes out as if he had won the Daesang award and thanking the audience.  
  
The pilot’s voice breaks him off his thought, announcing that they have almost arrived. Time passes so quickly, Kyungsoo blinks in awe. He is just reminiscing his life with three fuckers and here he is, arriving in the country he has looked forward to have such relaxing time all for himself.  
  
The first take of breathe in the new country is fresh. Kyungsoo heaves a fond sigh as he puts on his sunglasses and makes his way out of the airport.  
  
He is riding a taxi with the limited Japanese he knows from all those anime series. He gets an amused look from the driver but then again, who cares? He pays with money. No one can say no to money. Heh, please.  
  
The scenery is so fucking pretty. Kyungsoo draws out a camera, courtesy of Baekhyun because as he says: “get everything into the camera or I will chop your Luffy action figure into pieces!”No way. No one should touch his Luffy.  
  
The vehicle stops in front of the hotel which Kyungsoo has made a reservation on. It’s a rather traditional themed, complete with drag door, futon, and hot spring. He can picture himself relaxing for the next seven days.  
  
  
  
  
His first stop destination is the anime exhibition. He finds out about it when he surfs the internet and thank God that the exhibition is held during his planned trip.  
  
Kyungsoo gasps, holding a hand over his chest from the excessive show and exposure of anime life. Never has he imagined to be standing there together with every anime lover and he is glad and very satisfied by the time he goes back to the hotel to sleep his happiness off.  
  
The next day, he spends the whole day visiting every ramen shop he can find. Bowl after bowl is being downed and Kyungsoo thinks he might gain weight from this but who cares? His ass is still the same plump flesh.  
On the third day, Kyungsoo goes to buy souvenirs for everyone. Stupid snapback for Chanyeol, cheap makeup tools for Baekhyun, and two packs of condom for their wedding gift.  
  
Oh. Well. This is the best trip ever.  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo stretches as he sits by the bench outside of the hotel. Clad in a simple sweater and sweatpants, he yawns and decides that he can use some green into his eyes rather than damaging his eyes with hours spent straight on games.  
  
Other guests are enjoying the morning just like him, staring at the pretty flowers and listening to the calming sound of water.  
  
That is; until Kyungsoo hears a familiar language in this foreign country and takes his curiosity. There is another Korean other than him here.  
  
  
“Fuck! No, you listen to me!” A guy says in annoyance.  
  
“You bastard!” The girl screeches like a banshee.  
  
“I clearly told you to not get attached! Get lost, you bitch.”  
  
The girl fumes in anger before sending a slap over the guy’s face.  
  
Kyungsoo winces at the sound. It seems so hard from the sound echoing at the outside garden.  
  
The guy hisses and watches the girl stomp away from him. He closes his eyes while shaking his head in disbelief. Kyungsoo ponders whether to help the guy or not. They are both Koreans though so he could use some help.  
  
With a good intention, Kyungsoo rises up from the bench and walks closer to the guy. A slight tap on the shoulder is enough to grab the guy’s attention.  
  
The guy still had this fired look in his eyes and Kyungsoo sends a small smile to show that he means no harm.  
  
“Uh, are you okay? I saw how she hit you and it seems like your lip is bleeding. Uhm. Here.” He offers his handkerchief, one that he got from the discount at the department store just across the train station about a year ago.  
  
The guy touches his lip and hisses, before taking the offered handkerchief.  
  
“Thanks though. I didn’t expect to see a Korean here.” The guy says while dabbing at his lip.  
  
Kyungsoo shrugs. “Me, too. But here we are.”  
  
There is a smile forming on the guy’s mouth, even though he winces from the slight pain.  
  
“I’m Jongin.” The guy introduces himself with a smile.  
  
Kyungsoo swoons. The guy, Jongin, has such a cute smile, he could just stare at it all day long.  
  
“Hey, Jongin. I’m Kyungsoo. Nice to, uh, meet you.”  
  
Jongin chuckles, pointing to the direction of the bench with his head.  
  
“Can we sit?”  
  
“Sure.” Kyungsoo walks back towards the bench.  
  
Jongin joins him and they stare off at the chirping birds for a moment of silence.  
  
“So, was that your girlfriend just now?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to start a conversation but cringing inwardly from how casual his tone is.  
  
Jongin snickers, not to his tone but more like to answer his question.  
  
“Nah, I’m gay.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
  
Damn it. He is gay. Kyungsoo is so lucky.  
  
“Does it bother you? That I am gay?” Jongin asks, his head tilts aside in a cute but sexy way. Kyungsoo shivers.  
  
“No, no! I’m... gay as well so don’t worry.”  
  
Uh, wow. So awkward.  
  
Jongin laughs softly.  
  
“To answer your question, no, she was not my girlfriend. I don’t even know who she is, actually. I met her last night at some street and I was just horny so why not?”  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a soft ‘uh’ as the response.  
  
“So, you are Korean but you’re here. What are you doing?” Jongin starts.  
  
“Well, I’m on vacation. I need relaxation.”  
  
Jongin leans over the bench backrest, staring straight at Kyungsoo with curious eyes.  
  
“You don’t work?”  
  
“I just… quit, actually.” Kyungsoo shrugs.  
  
“Tell me more about it. I’m bored. No one can understand what I say here.”  
  
“Uh, I worked as a pastry chef before. And my boss was, ugh. He was a molester. He kept feeling up my ass when I was working-”  
  
Jongin’s eyes go down to his ass when he says that.  
  
“-and that old man was so annoying because he kept nagging. So I got enough of his attitude and threw the newly baked fruit pie right onto his face.”  
  
Kyungsoo finishes with a loud satisfying huff. Jongin watches him with an amused smile.  
  
“Good to know that. So now you are currently jobless?”  
  
“Well, uh, yeah,” Kyungsoo stutters at the mention of that, “but I will just think about it later. I need relaxation time and no one is going to stop me. I deserve this much happiness from getting pervert taps on my ass each day.”  
  
“Nice ass you get there, by the way.” Jongin mentions with a flirty grin, one that is also teasing.  
  
Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warm up.  
  
“How about you? What are you doing here?” He tries to change the conversation and Jongin seems to respond to it. The male hums, scratching his temple.  
  
“I work in an office.”  
  
“Oh, office worker.” Kyungsoo comments and he gets a playful glare.  
  
“And I get a week trip from my boss, because as she said: you work too much, go spoil yourself a bit.”  
  
“She seems to be a nice boss.”  
  
“Yeah, she is.” Jongin smiles.  
  
“A week, you say? I have about four days left before I need to go back.” Kyungsoo sighs at the topic of going back home. He loves it here. It’s heaven for him.  
  
Jongin laughs, “We get back home around the same time then. Say, Kyungsoo... How about we go sightseeing together?”  
  
Kyungsoo blinks.  
  
“We? Us?”  
  
“Yeah, come on! I know this ramen place that is so good-”  
  
“I have tried every ramen-” Kyungsoo cuts.  
  
“I’m sure you have not tried this one! Come on!”  
  
  
  
  
In the end, Kyungsoo comes out of the hotel room and follows after Jongin who insists that he needs to taste this ramen. A few walks and turns here and there, Kyungsoo gets a soft push on his back when Jongin ushers him to enter the said place.  
  
A bowl of steaming ramen is soon placed in front of him and Kyungsoo gapes in shock. Never has he smelled anything as delicious as this. Jongin is watching him with an amused smile.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Start eating or it will get soggy!”  
  
Kyungsoo grabs the chopsticks and scoops himself the noodles. As soon as the noodles enter his mouth, Kyungsoo lets out a moan that surprises himself.  
  
“This is so good!” He exclaims, sending Jongin a wide eyed stare.  
  
Jongin is silent the whole time he is eating, looking all tense.  
  
As soon as their bowls are empty, Kyungsoo walks with a skip on his every step. Who won’t though? _You have just eaten the best ramen ever._  
  
Jongin walks right behind him, eyes trained on his ass and he unconsciously licks his lips.  
  
  
  
  
Visit to shops here and there, Kyungsoo then finds himself sitting on a bench at the public place. Some sticks of Japanese rice cakes are placed in a container in their hands and Kyungsoo licks the teriyaki sauce off his lips while laughing to whatever jokes Jongin is telling him.  
  
He has never found someone like Jongin before. No one has ever clicked so fast with him. Not even Baekhyun and they have known each other ever since in middle school.  
  
Jongin, is so cool. He just needs to spill some words and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling even without having to talk much. When he hears jokes and funny ideas from him, Kyungsoo cackles until his tummy hurts and god, Jongin is so attractive.  
  
He might not show it but he knows how Jongin’s eyes are locked onto his ass. You can just say that he has special radar put on his ass. He knows when someone wants to harm him or to fuck him.  
  
And for this case... It’s to fuck him. Senselessly.  
  
  
  
  
“Jongin? You are staring.” Kyungsoo holds back a smirk as he sees the male with a dazed look on his face while Kyungsoo is talking. Jongin’s eyes are locked on his lips by now.  
  
“Uh? What did... What did you say?” Jongin clears his throat.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, heart shape and all.  
  
“I was saying that we should go back because it’s getting darker.”  
  
“Oh. Sure.”  
  
And Kyungsoo makes sure to walk in front, just to sway his hips as he walks.  
  
  
  
  
When he is all warmed up with his yukata on, cuddled under his blanket and in the middle of dozing off, Kyungsoo is suddenly shook with the slight knock on his sliding door.  
  
“Kyungsoo!”  
  
Jolting up, he pads towards the doors and slides them open, revealing Jongin with a wide grin and wearing the same yukata as him.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I can’t sleep. Can we just talk for a while?”  
  
“Uh, sure.” Kyungsoo shrugs and ushers him inside before he gets back cuddled under the blanket.  
  
“So, what is it that you want to talk about?”  
  
Jongin stares at him as Kyungsoo makes a move of lying down. He joins him, only that he lies on the wooden floor.  
  
“I really had fun today. I have not seen anyone familiar around here so it’s relieving that I can hang out with you. Thanks.”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, “You’re welcome. I feel kind of lonely, too.”  
  
“Don’t you feel good finding someone like me here?” Jongin pipes in cheekily and Kyungsoo snickers at that.  
  
“Don’t push your luck.”  
  
Jongin laughs and continues to blabber random things until Kyungsoo falls asleep with his voice.  
  
  
  
  
Another day and night are spent together and Kyungsoo swears that he has never felt happier than this in so many years. He may get a good amount of money from time to time, he may watch Chanyeol making a fool of himself, he may see Baekhyun poking his own eyes with his eyeliner, but none of those make him this happy even just by the mere thought of it.  
  
Jongin... is full of surprises. He radiates sunshine and all those fluffy things you hardly could find anywhere.  
  
And Kyungsoo thinks that maybe it’s okay to be attracted with his travel buddy.  
  
  
  
  
“Kyungsoo!” Jongin calls while running towards where he is sitting, a brochure is gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Here!” Jongin shoves a poster excitedly into his face. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes and leans back to take a better look of it.  
  
“Fireworks festival?”  
  
“Yeahp! It’s actually tonight! I can’t read anything, but according to the date and time, it’s going to be tonight! Let’s go see it together!”  
  
Kyungsoo holds back a smile as he watches Jongin excitedly skips up and down on his feet.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Jongin spins around in happiness.  
  
  
  
  
The fireworks festival is crowded with people, be it the locals or foreigners alike. Kyungsoo follows after Jongin as they look around in awe.  
  
With a can of beer in each of their hand, they lie back on a grass covered hill and watches the fireworks start with random color. Jongin lets out sounds of amazement with each shoot of fireworks and Kyungsoo laughs loudly at him as he’s acting like an overexcited kid.  
  
Everything happens so quickly. Kyungsoo finds Jongin hovering on top of him in no less than a second before he dips down to kiss him.  
  
_Sweet cheeks._ His lips are so soft and sweet from the taste of the beer.  
  
Jongin leans back a little to watch his reaction, the fireworks still shooting up onto the sky.  
  
Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulls him down to get another kiss. No words needed.  
  
  
  
  
Jongin spends his night in Kyungsoo’s room, again, as they lie together and kiss under the blanket. Lips touching and detaching, tongue slipping in and battling, teeth nibbling and biting teasingly.  
  
Kyungsoo parts his mouth as Jongin tilts his head to shove his tongue down his throat. His breathing is so quick as he tries to take in both kissing Jongin and greedily filling his lungs with fresh air.  
  
Jongin mutters his name while nibbling onto his swollen lips. This move pulls a breathy moan from Kyungsoo who is gripping onto Jongin’s arms tightly.  
  
So many kisses are shared. Kyungsoo has lost count on how many times he happily opens his mouth for Jongin to take control over the kisses.  
  
  
  
  
It’s almost midnight and Kyungsoo drops the yukata off of his shoulder before he dips his toes into the water. He should try the outdoor hot spring just across his room. Jongin joins him the moment Kyungsoo dips in.  
  
“Is it good?” Jongin asks while releasing the knot of his yukata.  
  
Kyungsoo closes his eyes, relaxing. “Very good.”  
  
The water sloshes around when Jongin enters and Kyungsoo breathes in happiness from the warmth surrounding him.  
The idea of dipping in the hot spring is purely innocent. Kyungsoo’s intention is just to relax and bathe for a while before they can go back and sleep.  
  
But for Jongin, he seems to have another idea as he comes to stand behind Kyungsoo. His hands hold on to the tender waist, thumbs rubbing onto the skin so gently. He presses his chest onto Kyungsoo’s back and starts peppering kisses along his shoulder. Something hard pokes Kyungsoo on his lower back.  
  
“Fuck, Jongin,”  
  
Jongin’s hands moves down to grab his butt cheeks and roughly grope them.  
  
“I’ve had my eyes on those ass from day one.” He whispers lowly into his ear, licking the lobe afterwards. Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan.  
  
“I know. You are not so discreet about it.”  
  
Jongin massages his ass with his big palms and ruts his cock in between those ass cheeks.  
  
“You’re so hot, Kyungsoo. You don’t know how you drive me crazy. I want to do so many things with you.”  
  
Kyungsoo sends him a lusty look over his shoulder.  
  
“Start doing one, then.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes flash with pure lust.  
  
  
Kyungsoo gasps and grips onto the stony ground surrounding the hot spring as Jongin pumps his long fingers in and out of his ass. His other hand is so slowly running up his chest and traces over his hard nipples.  
  
He moans softly and chants a continuous, “Hurry, Jongin,” before the other male draws his fingers out and replaces them with his cock.  
  
Kyungsoo gasps loudly and throws his head back onto Jongin’s shoulder. Fuck. Jongin is _huge_. Like... really, really huge. He can feel every vein as he continues to push inside.  
  
“You are b-big.” He manages to mutter while trying to stay sane because he really wants that cock to start fucking him senselessly.  
  
Jongin chuckles while sucking in an obvious mark on his neck.  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“I feel so...” Kyungsoo retorts but mewling in pleasure when Jongin makes a hard push inside.  
  
“Good.” Jongin simply says before he starts fucking him for real.  
  
Kyungsoo parts his mouth when Jongin moves his hips forward and backward, pushing and pulling his hard erection in and out. He can feel every inch of his cock and, fuck, Jongin’s very good. He knows how to do a good fuck.  
  
Hands wander around his chest to tease his nipples, making Kyungsoo let out a raspy moan when he feels waves of pleasure hitting him on every spot.  
  
“Ah- fuck, Jongin... So good, yes,” he pants like a mad man, body turning warmer as they are still inside the water. It’s nice to have an unusual first sex. It makes everything so memorable.  
  
Jongin grunts and takes a hold of his hips before fastening his speed, hitting every bundle of nerves and completely sending Kyungsoo to cloud nine.  
  
His first orgasm of the night is so hard that Kyungsoo forgot his name.  
  
  
  
  
They sleep together under the same blanket, with their yukata put on without any care.  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up with a start because he dreams about the best sex ever but upon finding Jongin staring at him with a lazy smirk playing on his lips, he knows that it’s not a dream and he goes forward to kiss the smirk away.  
  
He finds himself on his hands and knees, face buried into the pillow while Jongin eats his ass out. Jongin seems to have an obsession with his ass, he wonders why.  
  
As Jongin licks his rim and digs his tongue in before pulling it back out again, Kyungsoo drools onto the pillow because he doesn’t expect to get his ass eaten so early in the morning and moreover, to feel so good. Jongin’s plump lips envelop his rim while his tongue is by now thrusting inside. Kyungsoo rides the muscle eagerly.  
  
He gets flipped onto his back not long after that and Kyungsoo looks up with his eyes full of lust and tears. Jongin is looking down at him with a dazed expression, a hand stroking his monstrous cock up and down before he parts Kyungsoo’s legs wide and settles in between them.  
  
Kyungsoo throws his head back, hitting it against the wooden floor but he could care less about it because Jongin guides his leaking cock against his entrance. The initial push is so good, so deliberately slow and teasing but Kyungsoo loves it nonetheless. Jongin enters him more and more until he settles balls deep and fuck that, Kyungsoo could have that cock remaining inside of him for the rest of the trip.  
  
Jongin leans down to nip along his nipple, teething on the hard bud like a baby. Kyungsoo drags a hand down along Jongin’s broad back and holds tight when the male starts pumping into him. Another hand of his creeps to tug on Jongin’s messy hair.  
  
Kyungsoo gasps for air while he is being drilled into the thin mattress. Jongin is grunting for his name over and over again, hands caressing his skin roughly and fingers twisting his nipple to rile him up. Kyungsoo can only moan like a bitch in heat because for so many years he has had sex, no one has ever made him feel so aroused yet comfortable and pleasured at the same time. Jongin is the first.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah! Jong- in!! So g-good!” He screeches out, tugging onto the messy locks tightly.  
  
Jongin chuckles in between his panting, reaching a hand down to tug onto his abandoned erection. Kyungsoo watches through blurred eyes and gosh, he really wants to kiss Jongin.  
  
He does, by tugging him down and locking their lips together. Jongin breathes heavily into his mouth and Kyungsoo thinks he is so doomed because he likes this so much. This. The thing going on between them.  
  
With a loud moan of Jongin’s name, he comes spurting out into the male’s hand. Jongin nips along his neck while riding his own orgasm.  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the trip is spent by screwing each other. Kyungsoo rides Jongin on the next day. He even gets blowjobs from Jongin. He gets his ass eaten again (because Jongin has an obsession with his ass, seriously). He also blows Jongin a couple of times. Every corner of the hotel room is tainted by them.  
  
Going on it doggy style, missionary, sixty-nine, reverse cowboy, standing; gosh, Kyungsoo can’t feel his ass anymore.  
  
But this is the best trip ever. He gets to relax and also get his brain fucked out by a sex god.  
  
So satisfying.  
  
  
  
  
Eventually, their trip ends way too fast. Kyungsoo gets a text message from Baekhyun to remind him that he will be fetching him up at the airport. He stops leaving bite marks all over Jongin’s body.  
  
“The trip ends tomorrow.” He mutters as he reads the message. Jongin comes up to him and gives him a back hug.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“We are going back home.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And we will forget each other.”  
  
Jongin says nothing. Kyungsoo thinks he is so doomed because he gets attached too hard and now the ending is coming closer and he doesn’t know what to do.  
  
He gets a kiss on his mouth, a very soft one.  
  
“I will never forget you and I’m more than sure that you’ll never be able to forget me.”  
  
Kyungsoo looks up to stare into his eyes.  
  
“We have a phone, Kyungsoo. Just give me your number and we can meet up again.”  
  
That sends a weird feeling of relief to Kyungsoo’s heart.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.” Jongin repeats with a smile, kissing his lips gently.  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, they are not in the same airlines and Kyungsoo is left pouting in his seat. Not only that he will have to go back and maybe consider looking for a job, but he won’t be able to meet Jongin. Who knows when they will meet again? Jongin could be fucking a stewardess as of right now, no one knows.  
  
Baekhyun greets him with a huge smile and a tight hug. Kyungsoo gets to distract himself from the fact that he has just lost the possible love life by listening to Baekhyun sprouting out about his wedding preparation.  
  
He can just wait for Jongin’s call, which he doesn’t even know when it will come; or maybe, whether it will come.  
  
  
  
  
A week. Two weeks. Three weeks. A month.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs as he stares at the reflection of himself at the mirror. The tie is too tight around his collar. He wants to take it off but Baekhyun will kill him.  
  
Baekhyun has been so jittery and it takes Kyungsoo sending him a few slaps over his head to reassure him that yes, Chanyeol is a good man and will love him and his makeup kit too.  
  
The outdoor wedding starts without he even realizes and by the time Baekhyun is announced to be married to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo thinks that maybe he would never be able to stand at that same spot.  
  
The newlywed couple is dancing to the soft music and Kyungsoo excuses himself to grab some drink.  
  
On his way towards the drinks table, he bumps into a guest and there are hands holding onto his hips. Kyungsoo freezes and readies himself to kick whoever the pervert is but upon seeing the face, he finds himself staring blankly.  
  
“Happy to see me?” Jongin asks, an eyebrow furrowed teasingly.  
  
“You... How... I... You... Here... But...”  
  
Jongin snickers before dipping down low enough to peck his lips. Kyungsoo blinks his wide eyes.  
  
“I should have asked Chanyeol from the very beginning. Who knows you are so much closer than what I thought you would be.”  
Kyungsoo listens silently and before he could react, Jongin holds him tight and tells him that he misses him and that he misses his ass too.  
  
Such a... pervert.  
  
But Kyungsoo kisses him. He misses him too, anyway.  
  
Jongin laughs.  
  
Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun’s shocked gasps and kisses Jongin again.  
  



End file.
